disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Constitution (Locomotive)
The Constitution is a special steam train that appears in The Lone Ranger. This locomotive is a type of 4-6-0 coal burning steam locomotive built in 1867 by the Mason Machine Works of Philadelphia, PA. While Latham Cole makes a speech about the railroad, the engine was busy building the highest and longest wooden trestle bridge. When John Reid and Tonto found the engine, it was busy collecting the purest of rare silver rocks. When the locomotive leaves with Rebecca Reid and Danny, even Latham Cole and Tonto try to stop the train with a bird in the cage. The engineer told the railroad workers to come out of the tunnel as the train coupled up to the freight cars of the silver rocks. Later during a battle with the Indians, Butch Cavendish told the engineer to get the train moving and make the engine go faster to chase Tonto on a handcar. When the Constitution idled at Promontory, Utah for the Transcontinental Railroad alongside another steam locomotive, the famous "Jupiter", Tonto climbed into the cab and stole the train as the Jupiter sped into pursuit of the Constitution. When Rebecca Reid and Danny put on the brakes of the Constitution the train didn't fall off the bridge or derail. After the Great Train Chase the Constitution made it back to the town to give John Reid a reward just before he was leaving the town. Trivia After filming the movie the Constitution and the Jupiter were both donated to the Filmore and Western Railway were they are seen today in storage. The Mason Locomotive Works, the builder of the locomotive, in real life, was based in Taunton, Massachusetts, not Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and it was named the Mason Machine Works. The engine was owned by Latham Cole, and it's own Engineer. This is the only locomotive in the movie that helped build the railroad, and didn't derail. The locomotive used to be on display at the gate of the Hollywood Studios at Disney California Adventure for the movie premiere that occurred on June 22, 2013. The engine was used in an Advil commercial; it was heavily modified, but still retains some trademarks to identify it. The engine is now being used as a train in the HBO show Westworld. The engine retains its side tanks and head lamp from the Advil commercial but is now painted in a red and black livery. In Westworld ''it is named the "Black Ridge Limited". It also appears in the NBC show ''The Good Place in a similar livery, as the locomotive for the "Trans Eternal Railway". There's another steam locomotive in real life that has the name "The Constitution": Boston & Maine No. 3713 which is on display at Steamtown. The Constitution strongly resembles Illinois Central Railroad #382, the very same locomotive that Casey Jones drove on that fateful night in 1900. Only difference is that the Constitution has a rounded top firebox instead of a square shaped Belpaire firebox like on the 382. The Constitution was not the real engine at Promontory Point. That was Union Pacific 119. The Constitution was featured in Disney INFINITY. The Constitution made a cameo appearance in Coco. The engine retains the same appearance from The Lone Ranger except without the tender. In the movie shown in a flashback, the locomotive was sitting at the train station while Héctor and Ernesto de la Cruz are walking to the train station and Héctor die. The locomotive is the main engine pulling Latham Cole's train and the cars carrying the silver and was seen in most of the film. Gallery IMG 3083.PNG|The cabview of the locomotive. Lone-ranger-13864.jpg|The Constitution at the Transcontinental Railroad with The Jupiter. Coco Hector and Ernesto walk to train station.png|The Constitution in Coco. 382.jpg|Casey Jones' engine, Illinois Central Railroad #382, the Constitution's prototype. Category:Transportation Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Vehicles Category:Trains Category:Disney INFINITY